Traditional
by Earth
Summary: Tradition is overrated. (SYY)


Title: Traditional

Author: Earth

Pairing: Seto/Yami

Spoilers: None

Rating: Pg-13 for innuendo

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine in any way, shape or form.

Summary: Tradition is overrated.

Status: Complete

AN: Warning, pure, unrepentant, fluff, sap and overall WAFF to go around. There isn't a drop of angst, or plot, within a hundred miles of this fic. It's a little late for Valentine's day but what the hell. Oh yes, and I am fucking with the fabric of the universe and using the western conception of Valentines day instead of the Japanese.

This is basically a developed form of a small drabble fic of mine that made a brief appearance on so if some parts seem familiar, that's why.

Traditional.

He was not nervous. He didn't_ get_ nervous. Any slight, very slight, disruption of his nerves was simply because he didn't like shopping, and most certainly did not want to be spotted shopping in public. Of course, it wasn't really the shopping, after all, he thought, who in the right mind would be afraid of _shopping?_ He didn't feel fear, much like he didn't get nervous. He was simply on edge, that was it, on edge, because he really didn't want anyone to spot him shopping for the thing he was shopping for. _That_ was why there was a slight squirm in his stomach, a slightly queasy-nervous-excited feeling that had been there ever since he had made the decision to go shopping. Yes, _that_ was why he was tense and jumpy, he didn't want to deal with the inevitable gossip if he was spotted that's all, he wasn't nervous about actually going through with his decision, a decision which involved shopping for the…thing…oh no, not at all.

The woman across the counter gave him a sly, knowing smile, "this one then?"

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak; the slight queasy feeling was starting to turn into full blown nausea. He was really going to do this.

The woman smiled again as she took it over to the cash register, holding it out like some sacred object, attracting the smiles and winks of the other employees. He followed after her, desperately wishing he had ordered it online, or over the phone, or had asked someone else to do it. Why did he have to choose today to suddenly become traditional?

At the counter, as he went through the necessary monetary transactions with the manager, the woman began to wrap it, still with that damn smile on her face.

"It's times like this that I really love my job," she said, expertly folding pale blue tissue paper.

"Hn."

Tissue rustled slightly as the clerk handed the small bag over the counter to him, offering a smile as she did so.

"Good Luck."

Seto Kaiba somehow managed a polite reply, before bolting, or as close to bolting as he ever came, out of the store.

Once in the safety of his car, he gripped the steering wheel tightly, breathing deeply, it was not every day he came close to loosing his composure like that. Casting a glance at the innocent looking bag resting in the passenger seat, he scowled, angry at it, and himself, for his current predicament.

Stupid engagement ring, he thought, starting the drive home.

Stupid, wonderful, engagement ring.

* * *

Upon arriving back at the mansion he was immediately accosted by Mokuba, who came running down the stairs (jumping the last five) the moment he entered the door.

"Did you get it? Did you get it?"

Wordlessly, he held up the small bag, his younger brother giving a cheer at the sight of it.

"So," the boy began, "what now? When are you going to… You know, I'm sure I could find a friend to spend tonight with if you like…"

He gave his brother a dirty look before attempting to, playfully, hit him over the head, but Mokuba was too fast for him, dancing out of his reach, laughing, sing-songing; "Seto's getting married, Seto's getting maaaaarrrrriiiieeeedddd," all the way into the kitchen.

Seto tried not to smile as he followed him. For, despite Mokuba's glowing prediction, nothing was completely decided yet. There was, after all, still one very important question he had yet to ask.

* * *

Something, Yami decided, was definitely up. Yuugi kept smiling at him. Of course, this wasn't exactly uncommon, Yuugi smiled at everyone, Yami especially. It was the type of smile that Yuugi was giving him that was so off putting, this sly, I-know-something-you-don't-smile. It appeared every time he entered the room, and didn't leave until he had left said room. Ever since Yuugi had gotten off the phone this morning, that maddening smile had been almost constant. And upon asking just what the matter was, Yuugi had responded by giggling at him. _Giggling!_ Oh yes, he decided, something was definitely up; _no one_ giggled at the former monarch.

But, of course, Yuugi was being completely mum about the entire subject. No amount of prying, mental or otherwise, could release whatever secret arcane knowledge his aibou felt the need to smile about; not his oh-so-careful casual inquiries, not even outright bribery.

Sighing, Yami set a box of new Magic and Wizards cards down on the shop counter. Across from him, his aibou was busy pasting giant red and pink hearts to a display board, in preparation for their afternoon Valentine's Day sale. Similar hearts were already taped to the shop windows and the counter and just about everywhere else the smaller boy could reach. For a teenage boy, Yami thought, his aibou seemed to have a strange obsession with them, seemingly perfectly content with turning the Kame game shop into an oversized Valentine's Day card.

"Yuugi! Yami!" Both boys looked up to see their friends entering the store.

"Good-morning!" Yuugi chirped.

"Um, what's up with the hearts?"

Yami rolled his eyes, "don't ask."

"Here, Jounouchi," Yuugi said, "Have a heart. And you too, Anzu, Honda; hearts for everyone!"

Yami sighed, "He's been like that all morning."

Yuugi's smile turned sly, "here, Mou Hitori No Boku, have a heart, no wait, have two or three…" the smaller boy said, thrusting various paper cut outs into the former pharaoh's arms. Yami and the others just stared at him. Yuugi just smiled benignly, pulling out bright red and pink streamers.

"Yuugi? What's up?" Anzu asked, ducking as Yuugi tossed a streamer over her head.

"Oh…nothing…"Yuugi said, "Ne, Mou Hitori No Boku, can you go get those love calculators out of the storeroom? We need to set up the display."

"Stop him before he brings out the glitter," Yami murmured to Honda before entering the store room, closing the door behind him.

He slumped against it, indulging himself in a rare moment of bad posture. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head at his aibou's actions. What could possibly be wrong with Yuugi, and why did he have the sickening feeling it had something to do with him? He straightened, reaching for the box of love calculators. _That was it_, he thought, he was going to sit Yuugi down and demand to know just what was going on.

"Look Yuugi," Yami said, coming through the door, setting the box down, "we need…to…" He trailed off, eyes narrowing.

Yuugi was smiling at him. Anzu was smiling at him. Jounouchi was smiling at him. Honda was smiling at him.

They were all _smiling_ at him.

"All right, what exactly is going on?"

"_Nothing_."

"Ne, Yami-kun," Anzu said, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, "isn't it Valentine's Day? Shouldn't you be with Kaiba right now?"

Yami shot her a suspicious glance. "He's at the office today," he said shortly.

"Really?" Jounouchi said, looking surprised, he shot a confused glance at Yuugi, "But I thought that…"

"They're going out tonight," Yuugi said quickly, shooting the blonde a poignant glare.

"Thought what, Jounouchi?" Yami asked.

The blonde's eyes widened, "Oh nothing, nothing at all..ah…heh, heh…. Anzu! Didn't you say you'd help me pick something out for Mai?" He grabbed the brunette dancer's arm before she could respond, "and you too, Honda. Anzu and I'll help you pick something out for Shizuka too!" And then, after mouthing what looked suspiciously like, _'I'm sorry'_ to Yuugi, the three were gone.

Yami rounded on his other half the moment the door was closed.

"You will tell us what is going on here."

Yuugi sighed, "you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Referring to yourself in the royal plural." The smaller boy picked up still unopened box of love calculators. "I'm going to go find out how grandpa wants these displayed. _You_, your royal highness, can watch the shop."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Grandpa! Where are you!" Yuugi wandered into the living quarters of the house, calling out for his grandfather. Alone in the shop, Yami threw his wipe cloth down on the glass top counter.

"We are not amused."

* * *

Seto Kaiba came to the conclusion that he hated pie graphs at precisely 2:32 pm that afternoon. He wasn't quite sure what brought about the revelation, maybe it was because, by 2:32 pm he had looked at over three dozen of them, or maybe it was because he was hungry, and said pie graphs were not helping. But mostly his hatred had nothing to do with the pie graphs themselves per say, but rather with the fact that for once in his life, Seto Kaiba was scared. And when Seto got scared, he got angry. Hence his sudden hatred and anger towards pie graphs.

Yes, Seto Kaiba was scared, not horror movie scared, but sick nervous, oh-my-god-what-am-I-doing-he's-going-to-say-no scared. There was still time, he mused, he could pick up his phone, order the largest, most ridiculously over priced assortment of chocolates he could find and the largest rose bouquet, and everyone would be none the wiser.

Except that Yami hated overly sugary things, like chocolate, and his favourite flower was the lotus, not roses.

And Mokuba knew about his plan, and apparently, so did Yuugi, (he was still annoyed at Mokuba for slipping up on the phone this morning) and if Yuugi knew, then so did the rest of the idiots. As did his secretary, who had provided the name of the jewellers, and he had the sneaking suspicion that Mokuba had let slip to the household staff as well, judging by the way they kept smiling, and wishing him good luck.

Which meant that if he didn't go through with this, everyone would know that he had chickened out; and, in the end, Seto Kaiba couldn't bear to be called a coward.

It wasn't that he was having second thoughts, he wanted this. He wanted this more than anything in the world. He just wasn't quite sure it was what Yami wanted.

What if Yami said no?

What if Yami just laughed at him?

After all, just because he wanted to marry Yami didn't mean Yami wanted to marry him. He had been a world class jerk. Still was, on occasion. Maybe the former pharaoh didn't see things the same way, maybe he didn't think of Seto as material for a life partner? A good fuck, yes; a husband, no?

You're being stupid, his mind said suddenly, _you've_ _been through all this, remember? **Before** you_ _bought the ring?_ Seto's hand reached into his pocket, closing around the small box he had carried with him all day. _You know everything will turn out all right. _

After all, you love him, his heart said, _and he loves you. What is there to worry about? _

Besides, his mind added, _Yami is far too courteous to laugh_.

, his mind said suddenly, Seto's hand reached into his pocket, closing around the small box he had carried with him all day. , his heart said, his mind added, .

Furthermore, his ego piped in, _who_ _in their right mind would say no to **you**?_

, his ego piped in, 

Thus satisfied, though a little worried that various parts of his anatomy and psyche seemed to be speaking to him, Seto Kaiba continued on with his work.

* * *

"Mou Hitori No Boku? Which one should I wear? The white one or the black one?" Yuugi stood in front of the mirror, holding up two shirts, unable to decide and running out of time. Anzu was due any minute now. Yuugi's painstakingly made home cooked meal was in the oven, the dining room had been set up with candles and the Mouto's finest china, the only thing not ready was the host himself.

"Mou Hitori No Boku!" Yuugi called down the hallway, "White or black!"

"Black!"

Yuugi discarded the white one, buttoning up the black shirt as the doorbell rang downstairs. Frantically tugging on some socks, Yuugi flew down the stairs, the doorbell ringing again.

"Coming!" Straightening his shirt, checking his appearance in the mirror, he opened the door, preparing his most dashing smile for Anzu. "Happy Valentine's Day An- Oh. Hi Kaiba."

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Sorry to disappoint," he said dryly.

"Oh, it's nothing, come in…. Mou Hitori No Boku! Kaiba's here!"

"Be down in a minute!"

Yuugi shook his head, while Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"So," Yuugi said after a moment, shifting from foot to foot, that infamous smile starting to appear. "So, got anything big planned for tonight?"

"Stop it. I know Mokuba told you."

"Nervous?"

"No," Seto lied.

The oven timer went off, drawing Yuugi from the admittedly one-sided conversation. He paused at the kitchen door. "Relax Kaiba, you have nothing to worry about."

"Worry about what?" Yami asked, entering the front hallway.

"Nothing!" Yuugi said quickly, disappearing into the kitchen. Slightly perplexed, Yami watched him go- until he was thoroughly distracted by his lover kissing him soundly in greeting.

"You look good," Seto murmured after they broke the kiss.

Yami grinned and stepped back, performing a little spin for his lover's benefit, showing off his outfit. "You like?"

Seto's eyes took in the silver stitched leather pants, the blood red silk shirt, and, more importantly, the slender body they encased. He nodded, "very much so."

Yami smirked and stepped closer, "I'm glad you like it," his voice dropped to a husky murmur, "though I certainly hope I won't be wearing for the whole night." He smiled wickedly. Seto returned the smile, tugging the smaller body so it was flush with his,

"I can assure you that won't be happening," he murmured into the other boy's ear, making the slender form underneath his hands shiver in delight. He swooped down and caught Yami's lips in a slow tender kiss.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." The two broke apart to see Yuugi standing in the kitchen doorway, smirking at them. The boy idly looked at his watch, "You're going to be late you know."

"He's right," Seto said, helping Yami with his jacket, "we should get going."

"Good-bye Aibou, have a nice dinner with Anzu."

"I will. Have a nice evening yourself."

Yami smiled up at Seto as the brunette held the door open for him, "I'm sure I will."

Yuugi caught Seto's arm before he could follow. He smiled, "good luck," the small boy said quietly, "though I'm pretty sure you won't be needing it."

Seto gave him a nod in thanks before following after his lover.

* * *

It was the perfect place for a date. The lighting was dimmed, soft music wafted out of cleverly hidden speakers. Long tapered candles lit elegantly set tables, with crisp white linens and gold plated china. It was the finest restaurant the Domino City had to offer, the finest food in all of Japan, even, and it should have been the most wonderful, romantic date he had ever been on. It was supposed to have been the most wonderful romantic date he had ever been on, it was after all, Valentine's day.

And it had been the perfect date, until the end of the main course, when Seto had leaned over to whisper what Yami thought were going to be sweet nothings into his ear, but which in fact turned out to be something very different.

"A duel?" Yami's voice was incredulous. "You want to duel me? Now?"

Across from him, Seto smirked over his steeped fingers. "I believe I was clear in my request. Are you afraid?"

Crimson eyes narrowed. "Of course not. You do realize that we are in the middle of dinner here." Yami waved a slender hand at the surrounding five star restaurant, where other couples were seated, obviously enjoying their normal meals on their normal dates. He sighed, foolish of him to think he could be one of them. Across from him, Seto just smirked, the candle light reflecting in his eyes.

"I'm aware of that."

Sighing inwardly, Yami set his chopsticks down, attempting to keep calm. "You promised," he spoke quietly, as to not attract the attention of the other patrons, "you promised me that we would actually have a normal date for once!"

Seto reached over the table and grasped one of Yami's hands, stopping it from clenching into a fist in the napkin.

"You should know by now that this _is_ normal. You have your deck on you?"

Sighing, Yami dropped his head, knowing his next statement would only further prove the other's point. "Yes."

Seto's smirk turned triumphant. "A duel then." He signalled for the waiter to clear their table.

Yami eyed him, suspicious, "and what happens if you win? If it involves cross-dressing again-"

Seto laughed, "Relax, it's nothing like that." Here the brunette seemed to hesitate.

"If I win," Seto said slowly, he let go of Yami's hand, reaching into his pocket. "If I win….you marry me." He set the ring box, open, on the table, revealing a thin golden band embedded around with tiny diamonds. Yami looked at it, at him and back again, speechless. "We have a big lavish, _normal_, wedding." He waited, breath held, for the other man's reaction.

"And if I win…" Yami said, "there is no big lavish wedding."

Seto's faced dropped, he couldn't believe it, was Yami rejecting him?

Yami plucked the ring out of the box, studying it. "If I win," He continued, "you marry me tonight." He slipped the diamond embedded band on.

Seto grinned, elated. "Agreed!"

They pulled out their respective decks.

"Duel!"

* * *

"I think we set a record. Shortest engagement ever." Kaiba Corp.'s private airstrip was alight, as technicians scrambled to get the Blue Eyes Jet ready for take off.

"It would have been longer, if you had actually tried to win that duel."

"I…tried…"

"Seto Kaiba, you lasted one turn and then forfeited."

"I think I had reason."

Yami laughed and leaned against his new-husband's side. He still couldn't believe it, everything that had happened tonight. The proposal, the duel, Seto phoning the Jewellery store and demanding wedding rings (Tonight, dammit!), the surprised looks on their friend's faces as they were pulled from their various activities to be witnesses at the impromptu civil ceremony and now this, here he was, moments away from being whisked off to some exotic locale for his honeymoon.

"If you want, we can have a bigger ceremony when we get back." Seto said suddenly, squeezing his hand, "I know this wasn't very traditional."

"And when has the great Seto Kaiba ever been considered traditional?" Yami teased. "Besides, tradition is overrated," he said happily, holding up his hand to admire the new hardware. "I think I prefer our way."

Seto laughed helplessly, catching his husband's lips in a kiss. "I love you," the brunette said, when they broke the kiss. "I know I don't say it often enough, but I do. A lot."

"I love you too," Yami said back, "and I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much."

"Really now," Seto smirked wickedly, pulling the other flush.

Yami nodded, "so tell me Seto Kaiba, just when is that blasted jet going to be ready? After all," he leaned into his husband, whispering seductively, "you did promise I wouldn't be stuck in this outfit all night long."


End file.
